


it's better to burn than to fade away

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безликие стены маленькой комнатушки давят на сознание, шепчут на самое ухо свои бесполезные надежды и требуют чего-то невозможно-несбыточного. Просят вскочить, кинуться следом и хоть на секунду вновь почувствовать кончиками мертвецки-ледяных пальцев тепло чужой кожи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's better to burn than to fade away

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Star – Losing Your Memory

Безликие стены маленькой комнатушки давят на сознание, шепчут на самое ухо свои бесполезные надежды и требуют чего-то невозможно-несбыточного. Просят вскочить, кинуться следом и хоть на секунду вновь почувствовать кончиками мертвецки-ледяных пальцев тепло чужой кожи. Замереть так на долгий для самого себя миг, воображая, что все еще можно вернуть, что вся жизнь не скатилась в сплошной пиздец.

И попрощаться.

Стайлз не поднимается, потому что он слабак и трус, который не может вот так все закончить. Стайлз сползает по стене, цепляя за собой деревянную вешалку и думает, что пошло бы оно все к черту. И эта красная толстовка, и любимая кожаная куртка Дерека и он сам, да. 

Да пошел бы Дерек Хейл к гребаному черту.  
Вместе со всеми воспоминаниями.

Телефон звонит неожиданно, разрывая тишину пронзительным саундтреком к какому-то глупому французскому сериалу, из тех, что смотрят только чтобы убить время или попытаться забыть, что твой чертовски любимый бойфренд сейчас трахает где-то очередную дешевую шлюху с таким же дешевым ароматов духов.  
Стайлз нашаривает старенький телефон и нажимает на почти стершуюся клавишу ответа. Бросает в трубку нервно-уставшее.

\- Чего тебе?

На том конце гремит музыка и чей-то довольный жизнью смех неприятной резью отзывается в голове. Словно бьет наотмашь по щеке и скалится злорадно. Напоминая, что в отличие от него самого, жизнь других не рушится, как в очередном постапокалиптическои фильме; никто не бежит в панике и не кричит от разрывающей боли и страха. 

Потому что жизнь всех других похожа скорее на типичную амреканскую комедию, с кучей ночных клубов, выпивки и хоть какого-то подобия счастья.

\- Мне звонила Эрика. - взбешенно шипит в трубку Джексон.  
Стайлз истерично ржет, потому что Уиттмор в такие моменты похож на заботливую мамочку-утку из его любимого мультка. И от этого вся ебаная нелепая ситуация становится еще более нелепой, вызывая новый приступ смеха.  
\- Слушай, Стилински, если тебе самому плевать на то, в какое дерьмо этот ублюдок превращает твою жизнь, то вперед. Но не думай, что мы спокойно будем на это смотреть. И знаешь, что сейчас будет?

\- Ты приедешь и выпорешь меня, мамочка?- уже почти спокойно интересуется Стайлз, утирая рукавом выступившие от смеха слезы.

Джексон молчит некоторое время, а потом говорит, медленно и вкрадчиво то, от чего у Стилински холодеют ладони.

\- Ты собираешься и приезжаешь к нам.

********

Парня зовут Мэтт и он прижимается безумно близко, опускает ладони с плеч все ниже и касается губами шеи, прихватывая зубами кожу. Он наглый и бесцеремонный, потому что зажимает Стайлза в маленьком закутке первого этажа дома Лидии. Хватает его и не спрашивает мнения, потому что они оба пьяны в хлам, и у каждого есть причины сбросить напряжения.

Потому что причина Мэтта час назад запрыгнула в седан к какому-то выебистому пареньку с кучей денег в дорогом бумажнике, а причина Стайлза сейчас наверняка так же жадно шарит руками по телу Мэри, или Джейн, или Анны.  
Именно так звали трех последних, покидавших их маленькую квартирку поздно вечером и ласково трепавших его по щеке. Как маленькую собачонку,ожидающую хозяина под закрытой дверью.

Он не хочет сейчас думать о них, вспоминать Дерека. Ему хорошо и плевать на то, что все слишком плывет перед глазами, а Мэтт стаскивает с него рубашку.

Реальный мир может подождать.

****

****

В квартиру он возвращается рано утром.  
Все еще мутным взглядом отмечает так и лежащую на полу вешалку и только потом видит привалившегося плечом к дверному косяку Дерека.

\- Знаешь, -начинает было Стайлз, но продолжить ему не дает выглянувшая из ванной девушка.  
Блондинка молча хватает вещи и виновато улыбается, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью. Это даже смешно, потому что она сочувствует ему больше, чем он сам.  
Стилински засовывает руки в задние карманы джинс и облизывает пересохшие губы. Прежде, чем честно сказать.

\- Иди ты к черту, Хейл.


End file.
